silverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels The Angels are a race of ethereal beings that can manifest into the mortal realm, taking upon a physical form of their liking or one that best describes their overall temperament. The Angels themselves are being of immense power and follow a strict hierarchy system. The higher one goes up the hierarchical ladder one will find eternal beings of universal shattering strength. These ranks are divided into three spheres. Though, as mankind has driven onward through the ages the angels interactions have lessened. Now, only a select few of the angels are given charges upon the earth to battle the unclean filth of hell while their brothers rally behind the gates of heaven. Called back home by their masters to leave humanity to its fate. For the end times approach and the heavens must await the moment they are allowed to be fully unleashed upon the world. Until then it will not be the angels that bring salvation to humanity, it will be their bastard offspring and humanity itself The Third Sphere The Third Sphere is considered the lowest sphere of angels and are the ones that interact most with earth, though this is not always the case. The following angels are all part of the third sphere. Malakim are your basic angels, these are your typical angelic beings that are depicted as humanoid in appearance with a single set of wings. Malakim act as guardian angels, messengers, and grunts for the higher spheres. These malakim typically rely on angelic daggers or their own physical prowess to overcome the physical manifestation of demonic entities. Archangels are the above the Malakim but below the Principalities. Archangels are specialized angels that focus on specific tasks or purposes. Such as Raziel the Archangel of mysteries or Archangel Jerahmeel who watches over the spirits of the righteous along their journey into heaven. Most Archangels carry an angelic sword or spear. It should be noted that there is another class of Archangels, typically referred to as the Seven Archangels or Seven Princes. These are all members of the Seraphim and rule over the heavens, they are not part of the lesser archangels. The Principalities are angels that rule over the lesser scores of angels, directing them above their duties and holding them accountable for their actions. These angels interpret the orders from the higher spheres and see that their will is done. Principalities are said to guide nations and peoples through spiritual guidance. These beings typically carry an iron scepter in place of a sword or spear. The Second Sphere The Second Sphere are the middle men of the universe, keeping the realms in order and issuing the commands of the first sphere. The Authorities are a warrior class of angel that guide and watchover the cosmos. Sallying out to challenge any evil that dare raise its hand up against the heavens, these angels are known for carrying an array of weaponry. Authorities are typically the angels called upon by the higher ranks to lead their war parties when called upon, these warriors are practically unmatched in the field of combat. It is said that it takes a lord or vanguard of hell to truly challenge them. Virtues are angels that are filled with the will of God, this class of angel is said to give mankind visions of the future and layout the plans of heaven’s will for them to follow. It is said they lay out the plans for the future into the minds of those that have been chosen to achieve such feats of greatness. Virtues are considered to be the architects of humanity’s fate and the ones that drive the earth closer to the end times. Dominions are angels of justice and fulfill the justice of God within the world of mankind. Destroyers of civilizations, saviors of the weak, and protectors of the innocent are all things that could be used to label dominions. Dominions organize the lesser ranks and make sure their duties are done in heaven as they are done upon earth. The First Sphere The First Sphere of angels is made up of the heaven's most powerful creatures, angels far from the feelings of humanity but stand as watchful guardians over their charges. Beings of light that could tear the earth asunder if they so wished it. The Ophanim are angels that maintain the cosmic harmony of the universe. Reaching out deep into the void to adjust the cosmos and keep the universe in order. Acting as the invisible hands that guide the living universe. These angels are typically described as flaming wheels covered in eyes, always watching the world below them for when intervention is needed in the lives of mankind or for the cosmos itself. Cherubs are far from the artistic interpretations that mankind has set forth. Where a man might believe a cherub is an innocent flying child with the wings of an angel, the truth is far from that. A terrifying being of four faces, that of a man, a lion, an eagle, and an ox. Clad with two pairs of wings and hawk like feet the cherubim are a sight to behold. Though, throughout the ages some of the cherubim have been known to adopt different appearances for their faces. As for their duties it is said the Cherub’s act as the guardians of heaven, defending the entrances to each sectioned principality within the kingdom of God. They also have been known to act violently within the Eternal War against hell, striking suddenly and with terrible strength against their former brothers with flaming swords. The final ranking of the angels, the most esteemed and highest form of angelic life; the Seraphim. Creatures of six wings, flaming bodies, and a gaze that sees all these angels are a match for any demonic lifeform that may stand before them. The guardians of God’s throne and the highest rank of angels venerated by all others. These seraphim are known for being the most disconnected from humanity and rarely partake in their lives, only acting to serve heaven’s side in the Eternal War. Among the Seraphim are the Seven Princes of heaven, the leaders of all of the heavenly host. Seven Princes The Seven Princes, also known as the Seven Archangels by some are the leaders of heaven. Ruling over one of the seven “kingdoms” within heaven. These Seven Angels are said to be creatures of primordial power and stand before God’s throne ready to do his bidding. Though, of course they are almost always present within their own respective heavens or even upon the earth when they must attend to their duties. Each of the Seven take on a specialized role within heaven, some warriors, others attendants, and some forces of nature itself. Each equal in power and in strength, dictating the wants of heaven through the powers bestowed upon them. Heaven itself is divided up into multiple realms, though for human souls these heavens take on different shapes. Fitting the worthiness of the individual and the loyalty they showed to the light in their life. All souls within heaven will feel God’s eternal love, bathe in the light of goodness, and will never know disease or hunger again. The division among heaven is purely for the angels themselves and their respective tasks. Though, that does not mean human souls will not see a change in their surroundings. Michael the Archangel, first among equals and opponent to Lucifer. Michael is the Prince of warriors and the ruler of the sixth heaven. This angel of great importance is the head of heaven's armies, being the commander of his brothers in the field of battle. Michael’s hosts preside over the Eternal War, constantly battling with demons for the souls of humanity. As time has worn on Michael’s forces have withdrawn to heaven, supposedly amassing for the final battle. Though, the Prince of Heaven still keeps watch over the earth and is said to give divine providence to those that wage war against hell. The sixth heaven is one prepared for war and slaughter. Great battlements run the length and width of this realm, guarded by cherubs, seraphim, and authorities in the name of Michael. It is said that the souls of the righteous and pious rulers of mankind reside within the sixth heaven, allowed to remain near to those angels that aided them in battle. Barachiel the Prince of the Fourth Heaven, Guardian of the Innocent, and the chief of all guardian angels. From Barachiel’s sanctuary the prince guides the guardian angels that remain upon earth, directing and dictating the plan of God to those that wish to heed it. This Prince watches overall that call upon heaven’s aid, though not all humans shall receive the aid they require. Instead the tears of Barachiel shall be shed for them as their fates are decided by the cruelties of their fellow humans. Barachiel’s heaven is said to be one of eternal golden fields and warm sunny days, it is said that this realm gives rests to the once weary human souls that now live there. Barachiel stands against the evils and sins of Leviathan, preparing to engage the prince of hell during the final battle. Prince Sariel, The Angel of Life and Death. When God first created humanity it is said that the Prince was summoned before the throne by Gabriel. There Sariel was given The Book of Life and Death, the power overall living creatures to take their souls but one. For there would only be one that could overpower death itself. Prince Sariel spends most of his days guiding his host of angels upon the earth, gathering the souls of the freshly deceased and waging an unseen war against the ghastly hands of the demon Lilith. This angel of life and death resides within the fifth heaven, here he stands beneath the Tree of Life within the Garden of Eden. Forever turning the pages of the book of life and death, erasing and writing down the names of those who are born or those who have died. Sariel’s eternal enemy is the demon Lilith, for it is she who steals the life of the newborn and makes a mockery of the angel’s work Cassiel, the angel of solitude and tears. Cassiel’s roles may seem trivial or even unneeded but it is this angel that feels for all of humanity but must remain cut off from his charges. Bound to his post within heaven, guarding the gates of the seventh heaven with his followers. This Prince of Heaven is the leader of those that guard the throne of God, a mighty host of seraphim accompany Cassiel in his duties and would slay any who dare to stand against their master. For those that are not meant to see God shall not enter the seventh heaven, even other princes have been turned away from time to time if they attempt to enter the throne room without summons. It is Cassiel who challenges Satan in the end times, for the opposites of solitude and wrath shall clash for a final time. Uriel, The Light of God, patron of the arts, and ruler of the third heaven. From this heaven the prince sheds his light upon the earth, guiding those who wish to portray the goodness of the world through sacred works of art. This Archangel has been known for appearing as a burning star to those that have viewed him. Uriel also presides over the repentance of mankind, guiding the souls of the weary closer to the Lord as they seek to undo the evils they have brought forth into the world. Raphael, the Prince of the second heaven and the healer of all of man’s illnesses. It is Raphael who works endlessly within the second circle of heaven against the diseases and illnesses of humanity. Battle off the demons that bring them forth from hell and easing the pains of those who are in their death throes. For Raphael hears all of man’s cries for mercy and relief, though each man has a destiny. Each man must bear their own agonies and pains if it to be so, however a prayer to Raphael never hurts. Asmodeus stands in defiance of Raphael, for it was Raphael who drove the demon from the earth. Now, the two prepare for their battle in the final war. Prince Gabriel, Archangel of Messengers, and the messenger of God. For it is this angel who carries out the orders of the lord and his brothers. Delivering their messages to the mortals below, all angels below Gabriel do so as well. Practically being the mailroom of heaven, though that should never be said to the Archangel’s face. For he is after all the one that shall blow the trumpets that sound the end times, bringing forth the apocalypse. Garbiel stands against Belphegor and his slothful ways. Weaknesses Angels can be killed by other angelic weapons or powerful enough infernal weapons. Also, the powers of higher ranking angels or demons can do the job as well.